


Summer Lovin'

by Otakuitus



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakuitus/pseuds/Otakuitus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, go on a date on the boardwalk with Tom. it was a good day but the night gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Lovin'

It was summer. the sun was up, shinning and blazing above. you managed to get over to England, how you did this, you'll never tell. the reason for your visit to the great islands was not so secret, a date with your long distance boyfriend, Tom Hiddleston. you two were child hood friends, living a few houses down the road from him. Tom awkwardly asked you out when you were in high school and you were dating all through collage. you went to all his rugby games and theater performances. you were his muse and he was yours. not to long from now, Tom went over to America to shoot some movies. after his success in the Avengers and Thor movies, you saw little and little of him. Tom got you a web camera and one for himself and you two kept the flames going through this. now, this summer, he was back over seas on holiday , and he was spending it with you. Tom weaved through fans who you thought was adorable till some got a lil too hands-y then you pulled him away by his ear. Tom took you down to a boardwalk by the beach. the smells of the sea and carnival food stormed your nose. Tom and you played some games, like filling a clowns head with water till his balloon like head went "POP!" there was tossing lil rings over bowling pins to win you a large stuffed animal of your favorite creature. you hugged your large pet and held his hand, leaning your head on his arm which got you a kiss on the head by him. this was gonna be a perfect date you thought. you were wrong. you felt a pain on you arm. you were being pulled back from tom by some strange, drunk man. he was getting way to friendly with you. Tom at first thought it was a friend of yours. but when he saw the tears down your face, his expression changed from awkward and the third wheel to, get your disgusting hands off my girl! Tom punched the bastard in the face. he fell to the side, letting you go. you ran away from him and behind tom. the drunkard stumbled to his feet and raised his fists. Tom just smirked at him, " Stand down you mewling quim". he charged to Tom but Tom held your hand pulling you and him out of the way. the bastard fell face first into sand over the railing. " i accept your surrender", tom said proud of himself, wrapping his arm around you and kissing your forehead sweetly. After more rides and lots of food, your night ended with a ride on the Ferris wheel over the lit up board walk and town. Tom quoted Romeo and Juliet and kissed you tenderly on the lips, holding your chin with his fingers.

Bonus smut R18+

You took Tom back to your apartment. you two couldn't get off each other's lips even through the door. you closed the door with your foot, setting your things down as tom tried to do the same but he was intoxicated by you. you got your shirts off in the living room, tripped over the sofa, fell on tom and you both giggled away. Tom looked up at you, brushing your hair out of your face as he looked up into your eyes. " they say the eyes are the window to the soul" " and?" " yours are like a beautiful painted glass picture in a marvelous cathedral". you face turned red at his sweet words. Tom caressed your neck and you shivered when he brushed over a sensitive spot of yours. he froze, not knowing what he just did. the two of you never gone this far together so this was new to him. you comforted him, telling him it was a sign of your love for each other and that it felt very good. he sat up, wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed up and down your neck for several laps. you moaned softly, trying to keep your voice from leaking out. tom whispered into your ear, to let it out and don't hold back before engaging in a war of tongues. you got off tom's lap, in your defeat, and dragged him by his arm to your room. you pined him on your bed and attacked his neck, kissing and nibbling on every bit of skin. he groaned in the back of his throat as he clinched the sheets on either side of him. you worked your kisses down his chest, abdomen and lower. he stopped you once you got his pants unfastened. he shot up and got back at you by doing what you did to him. He kissed all over your ears, jaw, neck and collar bone, finding all your soft spots. he knew he hit one, when you jerked up and moaned at a higher pitch. He bit harder on these places. Tom unfastened your bra and went straight to massaging your mounds and licking the harding buds. one of Tom's slender hands and even more slender fingers ran down your stomach and slowly rubbed your neither region over your panties. you moaned at all of his touches and demanded a switch in positions. you turned around so you both had each other's privates in the other's face. Tom pulled your panties to the side as he looked at your damp pussy in awe. he was able to get you this wet with just some mild touching. you had slipped Tom's green and gold trimmed boxers down just enough so it wasn't restricting him and licked up and down his shaft. you licked every side of the long cock and sucked hard on the head. Tom's tonged swirled around your clit and around your lips. you sucked your way down, stuffing more and more down your throat. his smell was intoxicating and you wanted more of it but your body had enough. it wanted more in a different way. Tom was the same. he moved you back around and let you lay on your back. he lifted your left leg up and held it to his hip as he slid himself into your moist, warm hole. Tom's cock was stretching out, his length, girth and heat of it all. minuets passed and you felt twitching from inside you, your walls clamped up around the meat stick that was pounding feircly into you. at the same time, you and Tom released together. it was like magic. you passed out afterwards but awoke to a pair of green-blue eyes looking down at you as Tom hummed a lil melody while running his fingers through your hair. he cleaned you up during your nap . the two of you complemented each other on a great night as Tom pulled the blankets up and let you nuzzle into his chest. he wrapped his arms around you, kissing the back of your neck and whispered to you " good night my queen". you fell asleep in the man of your dreams' arms.


End file.
